Reflection from the Past
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Hundreds of years later, the Universe of the Four Gods, has changed very little... and the true story of the sichiseishi are known by few... save for one young man... a monk named Chichiri. *YAOI*


Reflection from the Past  
****  
  
author's note: tell me HOW many times has THIS been done huh? *dodges attacks* Okay! I now dedicate this new fic to Butterfly Ishida because she was my 65th reviewer for "Differnt Forms" and thus very special! 65 is a VERY cool number! Now, it's all MY fault it's a series... O.o;  
  
ANYWAY... on another note... I have a feeling this has been done, but OH, how I saw them in my head, just WAITING to be paired together! *sighs dreamily* So have fun.  
  
Summary: Hundreds of years later, the Universe of the Four Gods, has changed very little... and the true story of the sichiseishi are known by few... save for one young man... a monk named Chichiri. *YAOI*  
  
****  
  
"And so, Miaka and Tamahome were very happy together, now that Mayo realized the wrong doings. As for the sichiseishi, they were already reborn, and they didn't have to remember anything. Their powers weren't needed anymore, and so everything that happened in that life and before faded into a warmth in their hearts."  
  
"But... weren't there two others? The ones that were still alive! What happened to them?"  
  
"They went their separate ways, they didn't talk anymore. Their adventures were over, their friendship meant little in the end."  
  
"And that's how the legend ends?"  
  
"Well, you tell me how it ended!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two bandits charged down the mountain towards a small shack. The rickey wooden building was leaning against their mountain- Mt. Reikaku. The faster of the two was the leader of the mountain bandits, his position marked with the metal tessen strapped to his back. He was tall and lean, with tight muscles from years of training, and his speed was nonpareil to any other. His fangs were slipped over his bottom lip slightly, and his bright red hair gave much meaning to his name: Hirou, the "fire wolf". The older of the two was the secondary leader, a slightly taller boy with dark blue, almost black, hair. He didn't have the same speed as his leader, but his strength and fighting skills made up for it. He was Ranji, the "wild child".   
  
"If this guy thinks he can just take over our land like this, he's got another thing coming!" Hirou, though hardly articulant, didn't have the same accent as most of the bandits in Mt. Reikaku. Unlike the others, both him and Ranji were raised by mothers who trained them NOT to speak like their fathers(too bad they slipped into it on many occasions). And once again, unlike the other bandits, the two could easily trace their friendship back to their great-great-great grandfathers, who were once leaders of the Reikaku bandits. "Bandit babies" they were called on occasions. (Their parents, by the way, were already very old and were now living peacefully in the world known as retirement.)  
  
"Damn straight," Ranji agreed, peering through the window into the shack. The room was empty, save for a single rickety table and a candle. "It ain't much to ransack though."  
  
Hirou was looking through another window as he said, "Well.. maybe he has some kind of hidden stash of sorts."  
  
"Who are you no da!?"  
  
The two whirled around towards the voice. Standing just a few meters away was a young man, barely a few centimeters shorter than Hirou. From afar, he appeared to be far less built than the two bandits, and far more kind. He wore wandering clothes, and a blue and white kesa was wrapped around his body. A kasa was perched on his head, protecting his face from the sun. As he started walking towards them, Hirou noticed that his long hair was a soft blue, and it was pulled back into a thin ponytail, save for long bangs that fell infront of his left eye.  
  
Hirou jumped foreward. "Yo! I'm Hirou, leader of this here mountain! What the hell do ya think yer doing on OUR land?" he asked, his hand moving to the tessen threateningly.  
  
The monk seemed unthreatened by the bandit and he continued to press on towards the shack. "You're disturbing the shrine of Suzaku na no da," the monk said quietly, while raising his staff. The golden rings knocked together musically.  
  
"This ain't no shrine of Suzaku," Ranji said, pointing to the windows, "It's an old shack filled with nothing."  
  
"Look again no da!" The monk chirped, in his smooth tenor voice. Both Hirou and Ranji looked through the windows, which were now miraculously draped over in black velvet, the interior hidden. They stuttered, unable to react to the situation.  
  
"What is this, some kinda magic trick?" Hirou asked, backing off from the window.  
  
The monk neared the door and tapped it with his staff saying, "Not a trick no da... real magic na no da." With that there was a echoing screech that ripped through the air, sending the birds in the trees scattering. The door swung open with a burst of red feathers that turned to ash upon the lightest touch. The air was swirled with ash and feathers, as the monk stepped into the shack. Hirou and Renji waved their arms, coughing as they inhaled the light, smokey ash. As the chaos settled the two bandits saw the atmosphere the monk was standing it.  
  
It was a large dark red and gold room, a black altar set against the back wall. A golden carving of Suzaku was suspended over it, as it held symbols and holy items that once belonged to the sichiseishi. "A Suzaku shrine," the monk announced, gesturing to his surroundings. "Only 7 may pass through the door, one for each sichiseishi..."  
  
"Hold on a sec... are ya tellin' us that yer..."  
  
"Chichiri," the monk finished for him.  
  
It was Renji's turn to gape. "YOU'RE a SUZAKU SEISHI?" he exclaimed, jumping backwards.  
  
Chichiri nodded, taking off his kasa, allowing it to fall against his back. "I am no da. I am a Sichiseishi na no da," he said, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
Hirou sighed heavily and turned away. "You know... we should let him be... he is legendary afterall," he said quietly and started up the mountain. Renji bowed, paying his respects to the shrine and to the seishi. "Ooi! Hirou! Wait up!" he called after him.  
  
The leader of the Reikaku bandits scratched his head. "Ya know... It makes me feel guilty, now that we've gone and threatened a Sichiseishi," he noted. He stopped walking and sighed heavily. "My ancestor was a sichiseishi too... dammit! I should have more respect!"  
  
Renji stopped next to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "C'mon now... we didn't know! But, it's an honorable thing we did.. walking away like that!"  
  
Hirou punched the air. "We are the Reikaku Bandits! We fight the strong and defend the weak!" he cried, and as if to puncuate his sentence, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Renji raised his arm into the air as well and the two shouted together in a loud battle cry, "KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Chichiri looked up from his meditation, actually surprised something disturbed him. The battle cry shook the shrine slightly, and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
****  
  
author's note: that's enough for this teaser... review please if you want to see where this is gonna go. But dammit i still have other stories to work on!! AHHH!!!! *cries* Oh well... and flame if you want to provide fires for me to burn this peice of trash with!! ^-^ 


End file.
